Stressed out
by Seine
Summary: About a Digidestined Girl, not telling which one. Dream Scene and wake up call up and running, Chapter 3! up. So sue me, I added romance. Actually, don't sue me, I have nothing.
1. Dream Fase

Stressed out

ELP: Okay, crappy title as it seems now, but keep reading. I do not own Digimon. I do own the words in italics, though. It's my poem. DON'T STEAL IT!

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_ I'm freaking out, can't take this no more,_

_ Godamnit, something's gonna hit the floor,_

_ Blood, violence, murder, Gore,_

_ Let me open my mind to thee and shut thy door._

I sighed, staring out over the battlefield, observing the damage, the blood, the pain. Someone cried out, slamming back against the rocks. MaloMyotismon was there, but I had not been paying any attention. All I had been paying attention too was the dripping of blood from my arm. It dripped slowly, making an almost silent splash in the battle, but that's all _ I _ could hear. _I_ was the only one bleeding._ I _was the only one with rage bubbling to the breaking point, surging with power, blaring with anger. 

_ No, can't take it no more, too much pain,_

_ Always wanted fame, _

_ To much of a brain,_

_ Man, I'm gonna beat you down with a damned crane._

Screaming. Someone is screaming. Someone is feeding my rage, letting the dripping magnify to a pounding. That's not the dripping, it's my heart............ Why is it so loud? I shouldn't be able to hear it........ Too loud, to much, to hurtful, I'm too angry. Losing my mind, losing control.........

_ Pain, suffering, too loud to take,_

_ This darkness is what I make, _

_ Coming down in the form of a dark flake,_

_ Damnit, I'm about to break!_

More screaming. My name, something is calling my name. Who is it? I don't care. Who wants me? I don't care. What's that red behind my eyes? Anger. Fear. Pain. Rage. Light. Dark. Redness. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_ Can't stop thinking about you,_

_ Can't shake the blues,_

_ Can't believe I was such a fool,_

_ Killing you might just be a duel. _

Screaming. I'm floating! I can't believe it............ What's going on? What's happening to them? Screw it, I'm angry!!!! I've kept this all in too long! Can't take it no more, ENOUGH!!!!!!! 

_Blinding red light,_

_ Cursed Dark from this fight,_

_ Dyed to match the color of my plight,_

_ Time to finally take flight.................._

Stressed out.

Beep.

Stressed out.

Beep.

Wha?

Beep.

Huh?

Beep.

What's that?

Beep.

Can't tell......

Beep.

Getting louder.

BEEP!!!!!!!!

Hey, sounds like my alarm! 

I smashed the alarm with my fist, waking up from another flip out. Man, this is starting to bug me. Everyday, wake up to the same wall, to the same ceiling, to the same faces, to the same burnt toast. To think maybe my brother might learn how to cook...... Oh well, let's start the day again. I got dressed pretty fast. Don't got a wide wardrobe, that's for sure. Well, at least the toast wasn't black this time....... Meh, don't really mind. Just another day in my little home. Uh-Oh. Almost time to go. I'll......... Just take this apple to go. I said goodbye to my family, and took off as fast as I could, ready for another day. Well, that's what I thought.................. 

`````````````````````````````

ELP: And that's just what I could think of. Thank you all, sorry for any waits. I'm really busy, School is consuming my life.


	2. Whut?

Stressed out

ELP: Okay, crappy title as it seems now, but keep reading. I do not own Digimon. I do own the words in italics, though. It's my poem. DON'T STEAL IT!

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well, after I got to school, it started with the same routine after the final battle. After MaloMyotismon was defeated, everyone was able to calm down again. Not me, though. I've been getting premonitions, visions of the battle re-occurring. Maybe history will repeat itself or something. I'm still not sure. They called us in for another meeting, looks like people are having the same premonitions as I. I'm also getting freaked out, because I've been reverting to medieval talking. Thee, thy, whatever, I've been saying it. Getting me mad, because others stare weirdly, like I'm a freak. Well, not that the freak part gets me mad, it's the staring. I've been getting angrier more quickly, easier, seeming like it's coming in waves. Something is wrong, and I think this meeting will maybe reveal it..............

" Hey! Wait up!" Someone calls. I turn around, wondering who it could be. Ken ran up to me, panting a bit.

" Oh, hey Ken, what's up?" Ken shrugged silently, like he always does.

" I'm going to that meeting. It's in about 5 minutes. We gotta go fast, I think we'll be late." I gasped. 5 minutes to get to Davis's house? That's not enough! We took off in a whirlwind, going as fast as we could. We ended up taking a few shortcuts, ending up dashing up a few flights of stairs. Lucky that Davis lives close. We managed to get there within 5 minutes, but it was close. Everyone was there. We sat down, looking around. Tai stood up, pulling his Digivice out.

" Okay, as you all must know, something weird is happening. Has anyone here had any hallucinations about MaloMyotismon, other then Kari?" Ken and I rose our hands, though I was surprised no one else did. Tai nodded.

" You, Kari, Ken and Takeru are the only ones to visit the ocean, Miyako. Got any ideas? Anyone?" I blinked, cleaning my glasses off.

" Well, maybe history is repeating itself. It is true that we closed the portal, but maybe not completely in _every_ way........." Izzy furrowed his brow. 

" What do you mean? Is there something you know that we don't?" I nearly started to laugh, holding a straight face.

" No, I don't know anything more then you guys do. What I'm saying is that maybe there's something we forgot: Like a key. It's like a lock: If you leave it unlocked without a key, it can be opened from inside and out. Maybe we have to lock the gate to the Dark Ocean, or these evil beings will keep coming. I'm not sure." I explained, getting out my thoughts for the first time in about a month. Matt sighed, standing up. 

" Well, I think Miyako has a point. I mean, maybe the Dark Ocean really does work like a double gate. Swings either which way, unless locked into place. Question is, what, or who, is the key?" Everyone fell silent for a minute. Hey, maybe I'm actually right! Kari blinked a few times.

" We know that to Ken's the only one who really can open the portal. But, know that the dreams are seeping through, soon more enemies will come. Maybe if someone can open it, they can also close it. Like a key." Ken blinked.

" True. Or maybe we're taking this completely wrong. It might not be referring to a key. A key opens and locks things, yes, but what I've seen in my dreams is definitely NOT new, yet nothing we really know how to explain." I stared at him for a bit.

" Come again?" Ken smiled to himself, pulling out paper and a pen. What is he doing?

" Okay, let me explain: As you know, MaloMyotismon always seems to come back around the same time, only a few months apart, a few days, a few minutes. Now, I was born in July, so I'm a Cancer, with the color Silver. Now, MaloMyotismon appeared around April 21, which is a day after Aries. Then, it switches to Taurus, the Earth sign. Aries is Fire. If Myotismon appears on the borderline of a sign each year, that means that he's practically unaffected by the planets. Now, in the dream, I also saw a Dark Red light. Anyone hear born between October 24 and November 22?" Hey, that's me! I nodded, blinking a bit.

" I was." Ken started taking down the information.

" That means that something has to do with you. You're a Scorpio. You're sign is the Scorpion, you're color is Dark red, along with your crest. It has something to do with the planets. It's the 21st of June, so right now it's bordering the sign of the Gemini, which means twin, color of Yellow. I also saw that, too. If it's twin, that means that this 'lock' is a double. Two keys, probably. Hmm, interesting..... We have to figure this out soon. It's already back to the sign of the Cancer. Cancer is the crab, with the color Silver. My sign. I think it has something to do with this all, how long the days have become. Did anyone else but me notice that the sun rose at about 5 this morning? It's not supposed to rise that early until the solstice." Ken explained. The others were lost on the Astrology and Cancer stuff, so I think I'm the only one who understands. I adjusted my glasses, since they were falling off.

" Sounds logical enough for me. But, how do we decipher who doth be-eth thy key?" ARGH! I did it again, with the medieval stuff! Grrrr.... Ken just smirked at mean.

" That doth be what we must figure out. MaloMyotismon shalt not sit around quietly, but come hither, for revenge." I can't believe he actually helped me out of that! Everyone was staring at us, but whatever! I can't believe he didn't stare! Finally, someone with manners and helpfulness. Tai blinked.

" Well, maybe we should pair up! Everyone get in a group of 2 or 3, then we can all scout around for answers. Ken, Miyako, since you guys can actually understand each other, you guys are partners. I don't want anyone else getting confused." I laughed it off, but I was nervous. Me, alone, with Ken? Man, I'll make a fool out of myself! Oh well, I'll just wave it off or something. Anyway, Ken stood up, shoving the pen and paper back into his backpack. 

" Okay. We'll all meet in Primary Village in 4 hours. E-mail if anything is happening. Let's go." Me and Ken got sucked into the computer, landing in this weird tundra of rock. Nothing but rock. Ken looked around.

" The Barren Lands. Probably something around here. Wormmon, lets get going. Miyako, stick close. We're gonna climb straight up that cliff, then that should lead to a plateau or something. A view point, in some ways." I nodded, gulping at that huge cliff. He walked over to the cliff, and started climbing. I tried to follow where he went, making sure not to fall. I was just getting the hang of it.........When I looked down. I was way higher then it looked before! Okay, stay calm, stay calm, keeping going, don't look down...........

Screw it. 

HOLY CRAP IT'S REALLY HIGH IN THE AIR SOMETHING HELP!!!!!!!!!!

`````````````````````````````````````````````

ELP: Well, now you know who it is.


	3. More Knowledge

Stressed out

ELP: Okay, crappy title as it seems now, but keep reading. I do not own Digimon. I do own the words in italics, though. It's my poem. DON'T STEAL IT!

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After screaming in my mind, I finally got the courage to keep going. Ken had just made it over the top, and pulled me up pretty fast. I looked around. There was a cave ahead of us. This wasn't just any cave. It was polished completely black, hidden well by what looked like normal moss. I walked over to it, and observed a little more closely. It was planted by hand, because of the human hand prints around it, where someone had been leaning. Hawkmon blinked.

" It seems like there are symbols below the moss....." He was right! Ken tore away most of the moss, showing Astrology signs. Only 2, but they seemed important. A Crab, and a Scorpion. Odd, wasn't the Crab Ken's sign? Hey, the cave isn't all black! The crab is silver, and the Scorpion is Dark Red.............. Hey, wasn't that what Ken was talking about?

" Ken, this is the stuff you were talking about! Astrology, the Crab, Silver, it's all on this cave........" Ken laughed. Why is he laughing?

" This is my favorite spot to come. I've been meaning to take someone here. At night, this is were the Astrology signs can be seen clearly from. Both Scorpion and Crab signs are water and negative. The Scorpion is a fixed sign, while the Crab is a Cardinal. Odd, isn't it? Here, I'll show you something even more neat. Come with me, step lively." He lead me here? And I thought it was going to be a search for something...... I followed him on to the top of the cave, to a flat spot. How could something non-crafted be perfectly flat? This is weird. 

" Okay, stand here." I stood directly to where the Digital moon was. He stood behind me, lining me up for something. What is he doing? He stood beside me. 

" Look that way, and don't take you're eyes off that giant rock." There was a rock, like the head of a spear, jutting out from the baron sea of sand. It looked........... Wet. I kept my eyes on it, trying to puzzle it all out. The sun seemed to disappear in the clouds, and the sand seemed to turn to an ocean, settling quietly around the spear rock. I can't believe it! The sand just turned to water! Wait, what's that? A crab, and a Scorpion! They're like formations in the clouds! What kind of science or magic is this??!?!?! 

" Wow, it's beautiful........... How did it happen?" I asked, still staring at all the formations. I swore Ken was smiling for once. 

" This is the Astrology magic of the Digital world. This is the power of the Moon and Pluto Combining to create an effect. Remember this: Desert to Ocean, Silver to Red, Negative Pulse, and a Fixed Cardinal. Remember that, and you can remember how the Scorpion and Crab are one in the same. Odd, isn't it? But, it is intriguing." The sky shifted, and the effect was gone. I shook my head.

" That was amazing! How long has this been happening?" Ken shrugged.

" A long time. Anyway, let's start exploring. I figure, that if it is a key, one half is on earth, one in the air, or one in this world, one in the Dark Ocean. I've got more to show you. Are you into caves?" Uh-oh. Crap, I'm claustrophobic....... Well, time to face my fears. In other words........ Shity. 

" Um, I can handle it.......... I think....." Ken put a hand on my shoulder. What is going on here? He's never really been _ too_ friendly with me...... Naw, couldn't be. He's just being nice. I think............

" Don't worry. It's not that bad. I've been through the cave a few times. Nothing is in there." That helps. NOT! Well, actually, it does........ Wow. We jumped down from atop the cave, then started through it. I know it's not good to keep a hand on someone's shoulder because you're scared, but hell, I'm freaked out. I don't mind the scenery, but I'm just not into small spaces. Hell, I'm not even into dark places! 

" How much further?" I asked, trying not to sound scared. 

" We're here. Look around." We were in a large cavern, with torches on the sides of the wall. As soon as We stepped in, the torches lit, illuminating the symbols. The Astrology symbols were on the roof, in a circle. Everything was perfectly smooth and rounded, perfect in everyway. Then, in the middle of the ceiling, was a Crab's claws and a Scorpion's tail on what looked like a prehistoric version of a human. 

" What is this?" Ken sighed.

" I don't really know. I think it means something. Remember the Scorpion and the Crab in the sky? Well, it has something to do with this. This is what I've been doing for the past little while. Coming here, trying to decipher it all. I think it's trying to tell us something. Look over here, right below that scorpion crab thing. On the floor." I nearly screamed. It was a carving of MaloMyotismon, looking up with hollow eyes. I blinked, looking back up at Ken.

" What's it mean?" Ken sighed.

" I means that this is the place of one of the keys. But, I don't know what to do. There are Kindness and Love symbols around here, but I'm not sure what they are supposed to mean. Then, over here, the Love Symbol is the background to the Kindness Symbol. I still don't understand....." I didn't understand it either. I was still staring at MaloMyotismon's hollow eyes. I felt a warm hand on my chin. I looked up. Ken had gotten considerately closer, as in, nearly nose to nose, over that symbol. 

" I know I'm gonna regret this, but I don't think I can hold back much longer......" What? What is he saying? He-Holy crap! He's kissing me! This isn't normal! Wait, am I dreaming? No, it's too real! What's that light below us?!?! He broke the kiss, looking like he would expect a slap. The light faded, a key with a heart on it floating in the air. It was the key! Hey, that's what the Kindness and Love symbol meant! Hey, I guess he figured it out. I grabbed the key, and the light was gone. Ken smiled.

" Well, 2 birds with one ironic stone. Let's get it back to the village." He stated, offering for me to get out of the cave. We exited quickly, my fear going away. We stepped into the twilight, watching the sun go down. 

" It's beautiful....... But, we must go. Wanna fly? And, sorry about that, it was just.......... I really couldn't hold back any more. I'm sorry." I blinked.

" It's okay. It was sort of........ Nice. Anyway, let's get flying. We'll take Halsemon. Hawkmon, do your stuff!" Hawkmon quickly energized into Halsemon, and we took to the skies, flying through the twilight sky. It was quite pretty, actually. Although, there seemed to be a weird change. One one side of Primary Village, there was a Scorpion in the dark sky, and on the other, A great Crab. What's going on?!?!?! We landed, everyone running up to us.

" The sky changed! Ken, you were right, this Astrology thing is true! What's going on!?!?!" Davis exclaimed, looking very excited. Ken looked up.

" The skies are telling us something. Something about the next battle."

```````````````````````````````````

ELP: I'm starting to get the hang of this POV stuff.


End file.
